Justify
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Emociones y pecados van juntos en todos los seres por igual, con la misma intensidad, con las mismas fallas y tentaciones... Viñetas sobre Crowley, Meg, Dean y Gabriel. Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural no me pertenece, mucho menos el precioso de Gabe, todo es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo me divierto con esto, no gano ni un peso partido a la mitad.**

**Cabe aclarar que los fics no siguen la línea temporal del show, o sea que están ubicados en diferentes temporadas del programa, creo que se podrán ubicar conforme vayan leyendo.**

* * *

1.- Admiración- Pereza (Gabriel)

A veces se pasaba el tiempo sólo observándolos: eran geniales y estúpidos, buenos y malos, hábiles y torpes, pero sobre todo eran magníficamente ingenuos: ignoraban el verdadero valor del regalo que poseían.

Con los humanos no había extremos, eran mezclas de esto y de aquello, tan llenos de virtudes como de defectos, para Gabe eran encantadores, un poquito "salvajes" en ciertas cosas pero poseían un misterioso encanto que Dios no les había dado ni a él ni a sus hermanos.

Libre albedrío: algo a lo que un ángel no podía aspirar jamás, a menos que…

- A menos que se rebelara- dijo Gabriel para sí.

Y él se rebeló, o eso era lo que le gustaba creer; porque escapar de casa era considerado una rebeldía entre los seres humanos, esas creaturas que Gabe tanto admiraba.

Sí, había mucho que hacer en el cielo, sus pequeños hermanos estaban cometiendo error tras error; Rafael tomando las riendas resultaría en desastre, y vaya que ya tenían un desastre allá arriba, cortesía de los hermanos Winchester.

"Ese Sammy es una fichita", pensó Gabe.

Dean no se quedaba corto, de hecho los hermanos Winchester eran los humanos más interesantes que Gabe había conocido, y él había conocido gente extraordinaria en su larga vida, pero los Winchester…ellos eran otra cosa, uno en un millón, mejor dicho, dos en un millón.

Era algo que sus hermanos no podrían comprender, la admiración que Gabriel sentía por los humanos, la creación más amada de su padre y con razón, eran fascinantes y terroríficos a la vez, además tenían el sexo…y el alcohol, los dulces y las mujeres bonitas, cosas que enloquecían a Gabriel.

Todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que esos hermanos aparecieron, Gabe había mantenido un perfil bajo desde que se largó de casa, pero los Winchester iniciando el apocalipsis y todos sus desastres lo habían puesto en la mira de nuevo, aún no daban con él pero era cuestión de tiempo.

No quería involucrarse en lo más mínimo, esos eran asuntos de ángeles y él ya no era uno, ahora jugaba el papel del trickster, haciendo bromas más que pesadas a esos encantadores humanitos, él ya no era un guerrero, porque… ¿para qué tanto trabajo?, mejor quedarse acostado en la cama, con una linda rubia dándole un masaje y una morena besándolo por todos lados.

Mejor no intervenir, mejor seguir cómodamente en el sillón comiendo galletas, pasteles y chocolates, viendo algún programa de tele-basura, películas cursis o hasta infomerciales, no mover un solo dedo, mejor echar una larguísima siesta.

¿Echarle una mano a los demás angelitos?, tal vez después, cuando se acabe ese programa tan bueno, cuando la cama deje de estar tan cómoda y los dulces tan deliciosos, cuando las chicas dejen de ser tan bellas y tan hábiles en ya-saben-qué.

Sí, sí, sí, todos están hechos un lío, es la locura allá arriba, ángeles muriendo, demonios por doquier, Sam y Dean Winchester actuando como los memos que son…bueno,bueno, ¿por qué Gabriel se haría cargo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural no me pertenece, mucho menos el adoradísimo Crowley, todo es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo me divierto con esto, no gano ni un peso partido a la mitad.**

* * *

2.- Entusiasmo- Vanagloria (Crowley)

Los esfuerzos habían valido la pena, poner su trasero en peligro, cooperar con el alce y la ardillita, besar a Bobby con ese aliento alcohólico perpetuo, incluso jugar al bueno con el pequeño Cas; Crowley había ascendido al trono, era ahora el rey del infierno y con Lucifer bien guardadito en su jaula no había nada que temer.

Ahora, su pequeño negocito con el ángel de ojos azules parecía ir viento en popa, engañar a los Winchester no era tarea fácil pero, venga, estamos hablando de Crowley, él podía tener a esos dos chicos bailando la macarena en la palma de la mano si se le antojaba, porque estamos hablando del Rey, del absoluto Rey de los infiernos y sus zonas aledañas.

Tenía a todos los demonios brincando a su alrededor como perritos amaestrados, dando caza a los fieles seguidores de Lucifer, se le escapaba la grandísima zorra de Meg pero pronto la atraparía y ¡pobre criatura!, lo que le esperaba.

Porque hay que dejarse de delicadezas, el Rey Crowley era un genio malvado, por más cliché que les pueda sonar.

¿Maestro de la tortura?, ¡por favor!, ese título era para aficionados, él era el puto amo…no, no, mejor el Rey de la tortura, Alastair era un niño de pecho comparado con él, ¿mente criminal?, ¡Jajaja y más JA!; más que eso, todo su ser estaba hecho para conspirar y traicionar; que cuando lo hicieron sin duda rompieron el molde porque, queridos, era ÉL REY.

Sí, estaba vuelto loco de emoción, su "ascenso al trono", todo el asunto del purgatorio sería un negocio redondo…bueno, sólo planeaba beneficiarse él, pero por el momento le hacía creer al pequeño Cas que tenía el control.

Y no se detendría ahí, él era un visionario, su nuevo plan de administración de almas era perfecto, impondría orden el infierno, los demonios tendrían que doblegarse o morir y, conociéndoles, se arrodillarían en un dos por tres.

Después…después encargarse de los hermanitos Winchester, quitar a esas pequeñas molestias del camino sería lo mejor, no planeaba cometer el error de Lucifer y subestimar a los hermanos.

Luego: ¡bye, bye, Castiel!; y así todas las almas serían para sus filas, poder como nunca y ¿quién sabe?, con el tiempo tal vez el paraíso, que él era una persona entusiasta y se vale soñar.

Por el momento tenía a Dean y Sam cazando esas bestiuchas feas para encontrar a la tal Eve, por el momento tenía negocios con un ángel, por el momento mantenía a sus súbitos a raya para no estorbar el camino de los Winchester; los dejaría encargarse de la ropa sucia y tal, él saldría ganando, como siempre.

Oh sí, el futuro se veía prometedor, pero aquello no era obra del destino, las moiras o como quisieran llamarle; un hombre (demonio si son puristas) se había encargado de despejar el camino, para que los de su raza pudieran salir de sus sucios agujeros: Crowley.

¡Rendid pleitesía, imbéciles del mundo, el Rey Crowley se ciñó ya la corona!


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural no me pertenece, mucho menos el hermoso, hermosísimo panquecito llamado Dean Winchester, todo es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo me divierto con esto, no gano ni un peso partido a la mitad.**

* * *

3.- Culpabilidad – Ira (Dean)

No sabía cuántas veces había pedido perdón en su vida, pero estaba casi seguro que la mayoría de esas disculpas habían sido para Sammy.

Ahora no había perdón, lo sabía, y no por eso era menos doloroso; porque ver la indiferencia en los ojos de Sam, la manera en que su hermano lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca, cómo se iba de la habitación disimuladamente cuando Dean se quedaba demasiado tiempo…todas esas cosas le atravesaban el corazón.

Y todo era su culpa, porque siempre terminaba lastimando a los que más quería: su padre, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Lisa, Ben, Kevin, Castiel…

Por suerte pudo salvar a Ben y a Lisa, ¿pero a qué precio?, jamás podría volver a verlos, pero era mejor así, de seguir a su lado terminarían muertos "o peor", pensó Dean; era una amenaza, una plaga, una enfermedad que carcomía poco a poco a sus seres amados.

Nunca podría perdonarse lo de Kevin, ese muchacho había estado bajo su cuidado, era su responsabilidad, más que eso: Kevin era su familia, y él lo dejó morir, como dejó morir a su padre y a Bobby.

Y lo lamentaba mucho, la culpa le carcomía el poco corazón que le quedaba, porque sabía perfectamente que había sido un egoísta al no dejar ir a Sammy, ¿pero qué podría decirle para conseguir su perdón?, "Lo siento, Sammy, es que ya no quería ver a mi familia morir, no podría soportarlo", o tal vez algo como "Perdóname, hermanito, pero papá me pidió que cuidara de ti y ya le he fallado demasiado, no podía dejarte morir".

Cuando Sam lo desdeñaba sentía dolor pero también rabia, una ira que le gorgoreaba en la sangre y en la garganta, ganas de salir corriendo a matar demonios, vampiros, cualquier creatura sobrenatural que fuera tan estúpida para atravesarse en su camino.

Ganas de destruirlo todo, de pedirle razones a Dios, al diablo o al destino, quien quisiera contestarle, ¿por qué era así?, ¿por qué sólo causaba dolor?, ¿por qué no tenía derecho a ser feliz?, no era justo, pero hacía tiempo que había comprendido que la vida era todo menos justa.

Quería que Sammy comprendiera, que lo perdonara, quería dejar de sentirse tan mal, de odiarse tanto, quería devolverle sus alas a Cas, quería regresarle a la señora Tran su único hijo, pero eran cosas casi imposibles, y a él se le estaban terminando las opciones.

Ya no tenía lágrimas, no tenía fuerzas ni disculpas, ya no tenía palabras para hacerse entender, para redimirse, para dejarlo todo atrás y seguir con Sammy, con Cas, ya no sabía qué más hacer, ya ni el alcohol le daba ese falso consuelo.

Y se sentía muy solo…tan solo…

Podría intentar decir la verdad "Tú y Cas son lo único que me queda, y si te vas Cas no tardará en irse, y me quedaré solo y no podré vivir con tanto dolor, con tanta culpa, no sin ustedes"; ¿de qué serviría decirlo?, ya nadie iba a creerle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y para cerrar la fantástica Meg Masters, Supernatural no me pertenece, mucho menos la bellísima Meg, todo es de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo me divierto con esto, no gano ni un peso partido a la mitad.**

* * *

4.- Ilusión – Odio (Meg)

Contar los días era inútil, ella lo sabía de sobra, pero no podía evitarlo aunque, para ser sinceros, había perdido la cuenta hace mucho, se conformaba con volver a empezar cada vez.

Lo peor de todo era que, entre la constante tortura y tener que soportar al imbécil de Crowley, cuando por fin le daban descanso no podía dejar de pensar en él…

Jugar a la enfermera no resultó tan malo como había imaginado, sólo tenía que cuidar de algunos zafados, entre ellos Castiel, o mejor dicho, Clarence; el pobre y bueno de Clarence, loco como una cabra, con una sonrisa tan bonita e inocente, con esos ojos que se iluminaban al verla, sí, al verla a ELLA, a Meg.

Un ángel enamorado de un demonio, parecía buen material para una comedia romántica, una que seguro tendría un final tristísimo y sería un fracaso en taquilla, podía imaginarse las críticas de la prensa y los "expertos" en cine: "Le faltó fuerza al personaje de Castiel" dirían esos idiotas; pues claro que le faltaría fuerza, el pobre Clarence tenía un desastre en la cabeza.

"El personaje de Meg es tan sarcástico que raya en lo inverosímil"; sí, algo así, y claro que era una perra sarcástica, por Belcebú, ¡era un demonio, joder!

"Para ser un romance, las muestras de ternura son bizarras…además, el final es demasiado triste"; claro, porque Clarence estaba loquito y ella no era del tipo de chica que leyera revistas rosas, hiciera pijamadas y contara secretos sobre chicos con sus inexistentes amigas; ¿y qué otro final esperar?, se trataba de un ángel y un demonio: agua y aceite, azúcar y sal, blanco y negro…

No, ella jamás se hizo ilusiones…o eso le gustaba aparentar, porque no sacaba de su mente ese beso de Cas interpretando al hombre de la pizza, no podía olvidar el gesto de preocupación en los ojos de Clarence, su voz diciéndole… "Una belleza desgarradora", sí, claro que sí, eso era ella.

Pero entonces, perdida en esa idea tan romántica de que Clarence llegaría a su rescate, batiendo sus alitas y con más poesía boba, aparecía Crowley, el ser que más odiaba Meg en todo el planeta, y las ilusiones se le envenenaban de odio.

Apretaba los labios y contenía su rabia aunque con poco éxito, se estremecía con el recuerdo de esos cuchillos clavándose en su piel, de las miradas asquerosas de Crowley y sus estúpidos secuaces.

Y de nuevo el dolor y el odio que le hervía las entrañas, que la hacía gritar en un intento patético de desahogarse, entonces su único consuelo era esa estúpida ilusión de volver a verlo a él, a Cas, su Clarence, su queridísimo unicornio.

Sí seguía viva era para verlo de nuevo, para decirle que…no estaba segura, quizá algún diálogo copiado de esas comedias románticas tan tontas, quizá lo apretaría en sus brazos hasta que recordara al hombre de la pizza, o quizá no diría nada, sólo se vería en esos preciosos ojos azules y…sería muy feliz.

* * *

**Espero que haya disfrutado el fic, **

**El título es por la canción de The Rasmus, en fin...saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
